


One Week To Change Your Mind

by puppuphk



Series: My Hamilton Fandom Fics [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Attorney, Broadway, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Lawyers, New York City, Slow Burn, Soulmate-writings, Soulmates, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppuphk/pseuds/puppuphk
Summary: (Y/n) grew up like any other person, with their soulmates writings on their arm, only for it to appear on her own arm as well. She herself would write down notes and places she needed to be hoping that maybe one day her soulmate would try finding her, she’d draw small images in hopes of getting any kind of response. That day never came and as the years went by with her doing it she finally started giving up. That was until she started getting more lyrics written down for a solid few years, words like ’Rise up’ and ‘Wait for it’ and even ‘The Room where it happens’ appearing on her arm. Thinking nothing of it she went about her life, that was until she overheard someone singing lyrics, on a business trip to New York, she could have sworn she had read all those years ago on her arm.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Original Female Character(s), Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, Lin-Manuel Miranda/You
Series: My Hamilton Fandom Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113056
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. Full Summary

(Y/n) grew up like any other person, with their soulmates writings on their arm, only for it to appear on her own arm as well. She herself would write down notes and places she needed to be hoping that maybe one day her soulmate would try finding her, she’d draw small images in hopes of getting any kind of response. That day never came and as the years went by with her doing it she finally started giving up. That was until she started getting more lyrics written down for a solid few years, words like ’Rise up’ and ‘Wait for it’ and even ‘The Room where it happens’ appearing on her arm. Thinking nothing of it she went about her life, that was until she overheard someone singing lyrics, on a business trip to New York, she could have sworn she had read all those years ago on her arm.

Lin-Manuel Miranda was one to always be writing on his arms of lyrics he came up with, it’s how he remembered them so much easier. He would take notice of what his soulmate would write as well, writing down everything in a small notebook with locations, the only issue was when he tried finding those locations, they always turned up in California, nearly 3,000 miles away from where he lived. At one point he hoped they’d be able to notice his lyrics as he wrote them, but nothing ever came. Still, he never loses hope.

It was a dreary day in New York when Lin took notice of an address, one he was very familiar with followed by a smiley face as if his soulmate was taunting him at being so close. Knowing he didn’t have much time he would race to hopefully finally meet the person who seemed obsessed with doodling on themselves and writing grocery lists on their arm.


	2. On My Way Up!

“Ugh not another one!” (Y/n) grumbles as she glances at her arm, another line of poetry is what she could assume was written on her right arm. This time it was something about ‘Now I'm the model of a modern major general The venerated Virginian veteran whose men…’ “What is with you obsessively writing poems on your arm…can’t you just doodle or write locations down?” she grumbles with a pout on her lips. 

“Mysterious Soulmate eludes my best friend once again?” came the voice of (Y/B/F/F) (Your Best Friend Forever) who was sitting across from her on the picnic bench. “You know it’s quite a wonder you haven’t like asked them to clarify?” they tease.

“I would but you know it doesn’t work that way…” (Y/n) grumbles as she shoves her papers into her folder. “I’ve got this paper I’ve got to get done, the last thing I need to do is try and decipher things. At least the other poem was rather sweet…paragraph’s into palaces and building cathedrals or something,” 

“That is, you’ve got yourself, someone who does quite a bit of writing, maybe he’s an English major wherever he is?”  
“Yeah he’s older than me though, the words started appearing far before I was thirteen, they started when I was ten, so he’s roughly three years older than I am.” she points out. 

“Yeah, and I’m working on getting a Doctorate degree, which reminds me you were supposed to help me find sources for my paper.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, why do you have to even write this kind of Dissertation, aren’t you already studying in the law?” (Y/B/F/F) asks.

“Well yes, but still it’d be easier to make my way up if I have a Doctorate of Law, and I’m so close! I can feel it. In three years I’ll be up in the big leagues doing so many great cases!” (Y/n) points out with a beaming grin. “And hopefully with enough time, I'll be able to move from the firm here in LA to the New York firm!"

“But New York is so far away!” (Y/B/F/F) whines, “I’ll miss you all the way here in Cali…who will go to beaches with me?”

“Ha-ha, I still will, it’ll just be only during breaks of course, and you know I like the cold better than the burning heat here, if I could be in the snow I’m happier,” 

“Yeah…now let’s finish this.”

________

Lin:

“You know, the more you write on your arm the more your soulmate might get fed up with you writing about Hamilton” Alex points out with a laugh as Lin huffed. 

“Okay so I didn’t have any paper and my phone was close to dying, I had to write somewhere. My right arm is a great place for it! And at least they responded with a monster drawing…I think they might be an artist? But then again I haven’t a clue…it drives me nuts…”

“Hey focus on this, if we get Hamilton perfected you might have a chance to invite her, after all, you’re the one who avoids putting places down on your arm, not them.”

“Okay, who’s side are you on?” Lin groans. “I’ll meet them when I do, that’s how this all works,”

“Sure man whatever you say, don’t throw your shot away,” Alex jokes.

“Ha-ha using my own lyrics against me, I get it…it might be years until we meet, and that’s okay, I just have to be patient and wait,” 

“Since when do you wait for things to happen?” 

“Since Burr waited…now that sounds good…” Lin mutters moving to write down ideas, not realizing that it would be years until he actually met his soulmate, and at the time he needed them the most.


	3. Seven Days to Go: I’m Off to New York: A Case Study

“I can’t believe you’re going to New York and I can’t go with you! I want to see a Broadway show!” (Y/B/F/F) cries out as (Y/n) packs her things. 

“I don’t know my client I’m helping has things to do in New York so that’s where we have to meet, and I’m probably not going to see any show.”

“Ugh, you’re the worst, there’s this new one and it’s really good! You could try-“ 

“(Y/B/F/F) I’m not going to go to a show or try to do a lottery thing for the show, I’m there for a week for work, and I wrote the address down so I won’t get lost,”

“On your arm right? So if your soulmate is there…you might be able to meet them?” they ask excitedly.

“…Maybe…but who cares, they’re not getting in my way, I am doing this because I got assigned to it, it’s just a branch in the East-coast for my firm I’m in. I get back in a week, even if I did meet them, all I have is a week.”

“A week hopefully finding them! Look I love you (Y/n) but you’ve never traveled anywhere, clearly, they aren’t here in California, but maybe they are in New York, and could you at least check out a few things on Broadway? Get pictures for me?”

“Fine, what musical or musicals do you want pictures of?” (Y/n) says with a sigh as her friend squealed excitedly.

“Hamilton! That’s for sure, I want all the silhouettes,” they point out rambling a bit about it.

“Okay Hamilton, I’ll find it when I get there, anything else.”

“No that’s it, oo go in the afternoon they always do a little show before-“

“No, I’m going to avoid crowds, the last thing I need is pushing and shoving, but I’ll keep it in mind, thanks (Y/B/F/F) I think I’ve got it handled.” 

“Great! Have fun in New York, but not too much fun, unless you find your soulmate that is, and if you do, live a little, okay?” 

“I don’t think I will but it’s only a week might I remind you again” she points out.

“Yeah yeah, but a lot can happen in a week, just you wait,” 

“Okay okay, now shoo, I’ve got a plane to catch.”

_______

Lin: 

“Hey, your soulmate wrote something…” Anthony points out to Lin who hadn’t been looking at his arms all day being swamped with emails and interviews. 

“Huh?” he says glancing down at his left arm, which clear precise writing was written on it, an address, but it wasn’t just any address, but it was a New York address. “Wait…that’s that coffee shop a block away…”

Anthony’s eyes widen, “So your soulmate is here in New York, not in California like you said they were?”

“Or on their way…but how do I find them with everything going on?” Lin points out.

“Well, I dunno…maybe write a time and the same address on your own arm and see if that works?” Anthony suggests. “It’d be worth a shot…”

“You know I might try that…that is if they pay attention to it…they seemed to get upset a few years ago when I seemed to not write anything. I got angry drawings from them for a few weeks…and it’s hard to hide full colored drawings that aren’t tattoos of fire and dragons.”

“Still think they’re an artist?” Anthony asks.

“Maybe, though most things I get now are lists, a few drawings of evil law papers or something and scribbled over words.” 

“Weird…well good luck, I’m taking Jazzy out tonight, you know my soulmate, but good luck with yours!” 

“Yeah yeah, rehearsals tomorrow start early!” Lin calls out, not knowing that the week ahead would be complete chaos.


	4. Seven Days to Go: Welcome To New York: You Just Missed Me

Glancing at her arm (Y/n) noticed something new next to where she had written the address she had to be in. It made her gasp and nearly stop walking out of her hotel. There was a small smiley face and a few sets of time written there next to it 

:) 12, 2, 4 pm? 

Either her soulmate was here and wanted to try and meet up, or being cruel about it and taunting her that they were so close yet so far. None of the times matched when her appointment with the client was and it irked her a bit. “Of course…weird times to go get coffee though,” she mumbles to herself, she slipped a pen out from her bag and wrote a solid 

:( 

“There, hopefully they’ll figure out that…I don’t have time for this now,” she says shaking her head, she was exhausted and needed to sleep, tomorrow would be important to get early to meet the client.

______

Lin:

“Arg…” Lin growls out as he glanced at his arm, a frown face was placed right near his times he had, “None of those times work…I’m gonna miss them…that’s got to be it,” he mutters to himself.

“Gonna miss who?” Chris calls out to him.

“My soulmate, they’re here in New York, the only problem is we have rehearsals, and Ham4Ham so I can’t go, and those times could be when they’re at the coffee shop down the block…” he grumbles. glaring at the mark on his skin. 

“Okay…I’m going to tell you this once…if you skip out, and take an hour, we’re only doing songs where you aren’t fully needed…” Chris says placing his hand on Lin’s shoulder. “So I’m going to tell you, go find them, and explain and bring them here, or at least get their number okay?”

“No, I can’t miss out on it, even if it’s not a song I’m in, I still need to be here,” Lin denies.

Chris lets out a sigh, “And if you do that, won’t you be regretting not having that chance to meet them?” he points out.

“Maybe, but this is too important to flake out on, I’m sorry, I’ll get another shot with them I’m sure of it.”


	5. Seven Days To Go: I Need To Pay Attention to The Time

The meeting with her client worked out well and they got everything sorted out, along with having everything sent off, easier than it had been for some other clients, but that was what her boss sent her for. It’s not her fault they got through everything over one cup of coffee. It just meant she was in New York for the rest of the week. And the first thing to do was get the Broadway pictures out of the way for (Y/B/F/F). 

Quickly looking up where the Hamilton musical was playing she jotted it down on her arm 

Richard Rodger Theatre—> Hamilton get pictures for (Y/B/F/F)

and made a move to rush out of the coffee shop, which she was still slightly disappointed her soulmate seemed to not show up, but what could she do. Heading the right direction she let out a small groan when she noticed a crowd forming and bit her lip, she might as well stay there, maybe then once it was clear she could nab pictures of the silhouettes. 

It was a few minutes before whatever it was starting when she felt the tingle of her arm and glanced down at it, right next to the address of the theatre was

you’re here!? :D and a star poorly drawn there

However just as she was getting her pen out to try and write a response the ‘Ham4Ham’ as it seemed to be called started the color drained on her face as she paid attention to what they were doing. It was it, those lyrics…she had read them, seen them so many times as they were on her right arm years ago. As she scanned the people singing she locked eyes with one of them and tilted her head in slight confusion.

Gripping her pen she decided to try and do something about it and scribbled a message on her arm scanning around to see if someone glanced down at their arm, seeing nothing she missed the clear reaction coming from up at the front where the cast was singing.

Yes? You suck at drawing btw 

Deciding she wasn’t going to find them she decided to jokingly draw a mad creature on her arm glaring at it as she did so. She was too interested in her drawing on her left arm that she didn’t notice the show was over and she was stuck standing there.

_________

Lin:

“Okay you were right I regret not leaving and trying to find them…” Lin admits to Chris as they got ready for the Ham4Ham.

“That’s nice, but you still missed your shot…and now who knows where they are..”

Feeling the tingles on his arm he let out a small gasp, “Well…I might be getting another shot, they’re going here to get pictures for their friend I assume? Where’s a pen! I need a pen! Does anyone have a pen!” Lin yells out excitedly rushing around asking people for a pen. 

Eventually finding one he was able to write on his arm, rather tricky as he wanted to write it near where they wrote and wrote 

you’re here!? :D and a star poorly drawn there

“Eh…not my best work..but it will do!” he says grinning at his star. 

“Lin we have to go, Ham4Ham is going to start! Can't have it without you! We’re doing Right Hand Man!” Chris calls out.

“Coming!” he yells following after. 

During it he glanced around trying to spot anyone who could potentially be his soulmate, locking eyes on a few people including locking eyes with (Y/n) but only for a second before going straight back into singing. It was however during that song he felt the tingles and glanced at his arm briefly his mouth opening a bit in an ‘o’ form before he glanced up trying to find who it was, nearly missing his cue to sing again. As he couldn’t try responding at that moment it wasn’t until the end of the song where he went in search of a pen again that he felt it tingle again with a more full drawing form and he let out a wince. 

“What? What’s up?” Anthony asks having noticed Lin’s wincing.

“I think my soulmate is here and kind of mad at me? I have to find them…did you notice anyone writing on their arm? Anthony, I need to find them before they take photos of the silhouettes!” he says shaking Anthony a bit by his shoulders.

“Woah man calm down! Let’s just go back and see, look there are a few people still upfront… let's be sneaky about this,” he points out moving with Lin trailing behind. 

Nearly giving up the two were just about to talk to (Y/n) when she let out a small sigh as she glanced at her arm.

Lin tilted his head and bit his lip deciding maybe if he could do one thing, and wrote something down.

Are you still here? I want to meet you

It was as if a light switch had been turned on as (Y/n) looked at her arm and her eyes snapped up glancing around before landing on Lin and Anthony who were staring at her. Hoping he did the right thing he waved at her earning a timid smile from her as she hesitantly walked over.


	6. Seven Days To Go: We Meet: We Hang Out

The second (Y/n) glanced at her arm right after the man across from her started writing on it she moved over to him and hesitantly spoke up, “So I assume you’re my soulmate?” she asks a bit timidly close and ready to flee.

Lin’s face turned into a smile, “You’re a really great artist!” he blurts out to her making her cheeks heat up a bit.

“Uh thanks, my dad used to tell me I should head to art school but I was more into arguing and fighting the law,” she jokes a bit, shifting uncomfortably.

“You’re a lawyer?” Lin asks only for Anthony to nudge him.

“I hate to break up you two getting to know each other…but the longer we stand out here the more the fans will be coming back…” Anthony points out.

“Right, because you’re the starts of this…play…er musical?” (Y/n) says sheepishly. “I shouldn’t be keeping you from all that…I should go.”

“No! Stay? We can bring you in here, and just talk?” Lin suggests not wanting to lose his soulmate after just finding her. 

(Y/n) bit her lip, “I don’t want to impose…you’ve probably got a lot to do,” she says softly.

“And it’s nothing too important that I don’t want to at least talk with you, you can come to the show!” Lin suggests wanting to do nothing more than embrace her but held himself back.

“I mean…I probably shouldn’t…I’d feel wrong because my best friend loves this show or the music? Sorry, I’m not fully aware of all of this musical theater stuff,” she says sheepishly.

“Okay, well then at least come hang back, you can be in the green room and if you change your mind you will still be able to see the show,” Lin says as he moves to allow her in the back.

________

“I’ve never been behind the scenes of any kind of show,” (Y/n) admits as she followed Lin and Anthony as they headed back inside.

“Well this isn’t the fun bit if you want to see the stage…that’s where the fun happens,” Lin jokes. “We’ve got a turn-table and it’s really cool to be on,”

“I guess that would be fun, but a bit disorienting though?” (Y/n) points out as he leads her, Anthony having ditched the two to alert others of what had happened. 

“It was when we first got it, but now it’s like second nature,” Lin says.

(Y/n) nods her head, “You guys do a lot of shows a week, I can’t imaging doing that, it’s got to be grueling,”  
“Well isn’t law grueling too?” Lin points out.

“It can be, it’s a lot of hours depending on the case, I’ve done so much over-time for some cases it’s crazy,” 

“So what brought you to New York?” 

“A case, the client couldn’t come down to the LA office so they sent me to meet up and get papers signed and all that, but I can’t tell you anything more than that,” 

“I got it…so you’re here for some time?” Lin asks.

“Yeah, I’ve got a week,” 

“Only a week?” Lin asks deflating a bit, that wasn’t much time to spend with her, especially with how busy they were with the shows.

“Yeah..sorry if I’d known I would have extended it but I don’t have all that much time…” (Y/n) says softly glancing at Lin. “But…the good news is if you give me your number texting and face-time work just as well, if not better than writing on your arm?” she jokes.

“You mean drawing? You got me in trouble a few times with those amazing artworks you drew,” 

“Sorry! I just strike inspiration and sometimes forget paper, so my arm becomes my canvas. I’m quite proud of my octopus I did back in like 2008,” 

“I remember that one…it was so weird going on stage with it covering my arm.” Lin says with a laugh, it was during his time with ‘In The Heights’ 

(Y/n)’s eyes widened, “Oh my gosh you’re a performer and here I have to wear long sleeves so no one would notice…I am so sorry,” 

“Nah it’s fine, really, your drawings are amazing, it’s well worth the weird looks at times, shows me that you’re creative.” 

“And you are quite a good poem writer…or I guess they’re lyrics aren’t they?” (Y/n) says, “It’s hard to pay attention when you keep finding sweet words on my arm, especially since you are left-handed, so it covers my right arm most of the time. “The ball one was nice,”

“Helpless, yeah I got a muse and wrote it, I should try carrying more paper around as you said,”

“Of course, but it always seems the inspiration comes when we don’t have paper.”

“Yeah, now…getting into things…give me your phone,” he says as she hands it to him, having unlocked it.

“No Twitter? What is wrong with you?” he says with a gasp as he looked through her phone briefly before he moved to type in his number adding it.

“Never got into it, though I do have an Instagram, I like posting pictures of places I go more so than myself, I was going to take pictures of those silhouettes and send them to my friend, she’s rather obsessed with Hamilton…and other musicals too but recently it’s been Hamilton this and that,” she says with a small shrug. “I’m glad she finds it interesting, I wish I could be that enthusiastic about something,”

“So, you’ve not heard any of it? I really think you should see the show…if you do after the show how about we go grab ice cream or something?” Lin suggests. “And then we can talk more,” 

“You drive a hard bargain…but…if you are offering ice cream then I would have to accept, you’ve found my weakness,” 

“Great, see the show then after-show ice cream.” Lin says with a grin.


	7. Seven Days To Go: Hamilton and Is This A Date?

Seeing the show was rather awkward to (Y/n), especially since she knew (Y/B/F/F) wanted to see the show so much. But she ended up loving it. She had caught Lin’s eye as he winked at her when Helpless began, which caused her cheeks to briefly heat up. She tried scolding herself at it for she wasn’t even sure how well the two got along, soulmates or not, Lin still was practically a stranger. A stranger who seemed really wanting to spend time with her.

After the show she hung around the inside until some guard brought her backstage, she had a tissue in her hand and was still drying tears from her cheeks, it was an emotional second act and she rather enjoyed it.

“So crying, hopefully, because you enjoyed it?” came Lin’s voice as she had made it back towards his dressing room. He had changed and threw his hair up in a bun, only a few strands falling out of it. 

“Okay I admit it, it was…really good, and it’s better hearing the lyrics being sung than reading them on my arm.” (Y/n) teases him.

Lin’s face broke out into a grin, “And I saw you crying, so it means it moved you quite a bit,”

“Yes, it was, I felt so bad for Eliza, but she’s so pure and amazing to put up with Alexander like that, even after all he did to her she still shared everything she could,” (Y/n) says her eyes watering again before she brushed them away, “Now you’ve got my crying again Lin!” she says turning away from him.  
“I’m sorry! If you see it more times I’m sure it won’t be as emotional for you,” 

“Ugh, yeah maybe…but again I’ve got a week, and I’m not coming to every show, I do have other things I want to do. And this is my first time in New York so I have to explore it, especially at night, Times Square is what I really want to see,” 

“Well…there is this ice-cream place closer towards Times Square…if you’re up for a quick subway ride?” Lin suggests.

“I would, but I don’t have a subway card or coins? Unless they take bills?” (Y/n) jokes as Lin shakes his head.

“I’ll just have you use mine, makes it easier,” 

“Okay…now come on, ice cream awaits for no one!” (Y/n) says moving to grab Lin by his arm tugging him.

“Okay! Okay! Let me grab my bag and we can slip out hopefully without anyone noticing us!” he points out tugging her back as he grabbed his backpack before the two left.

_________

“Okay this is the best (favorite flavor) Ice cream I’ve ever had, and that is insane…how am I supposed to have this anywhere else now?” (Y/n) complains to Lin as she ate her ice cream off of a cone.

“Well, I guess it’s another reason to come back to New York? We’ve got great ice cream.” Lin teases as the two walk outside of the ice cream parlor.

“Okay, well I sure hope I can, it really depends on cases and stuff, I mean it also depends on how well this week goes by. Never thought I’d end up meeting my soulmate here that’s for sure,” 

“Did you ever actively look for me?” Lin questions, “I would try and figure out based on when you wrote locations down, but I was always here in New York, never got a chance to head to California,” 

“I guess I did get my hopes up, I was so excited when I first found words on my arm because I’m three years younger than you I believe? Not to point out my age or anything” (Y/n) jokes.

“Right, I was disappointed when I never got responses, up until three years later with a dog drawing, or was it a cat?” Lin says.

“It was CatDog in case you didn’t know,” (Y/n) says with a pout. “I always loved art, but figured that I would have to choose some career where it worked better? Plus when my dad died I kinda lost that passion, and figured I should help my mom out meaning trying to become a Doctor of the Law was the place to go”

“Well, I still think you’d be a great artist, the drawings you did draw always raised eyes of awe when they saw them. When I was a substitute teacher the students would marvel at it, thinking they were tattoos,” Lin points out.

“You were a teacher?” (Y/n) asks surprised, “I can not picture you as a teacher at all,”

“Well, it’s true! But it was right before In The Heights was taking off, that I decided to stick to writing and being a performer, and I went with what made me happy,” Lin points out as he tosses his trash away.

“Wow, I mean law makes me happy, but I do wish I had been able to go that route and do more art stuff, I’ve got tons of artwork and digital art I do when I have time, which isn’t a lot.”

“Show them to me sometime? Like just email your portfolio cause I’d love to see it,” Lin interrupts her making her glance at him with wide eyes not expecting him to want to see anything she’d done.

“I’ll try to, but don’t expect it to be this amazing thing,” (Y/n) points out. “You know I might end up drawing Hamilton stuff this week, I really liked the way the Schuyler sisters was set up, that was my favorite-“

“What! That’s the best part?” Lin says as if offended by it.

“Well I liked it the most Angelica like was the most sassiest with Burr, and it was quite fun…I could do a whole scene with it…” (Y/n) muses as she glances at Lin’s pouting face. “Oh come on, I liked the other bits too, like uh the main song for Hamilton…not throwing the shot away?” she says.

“You weren’t really paying that much attention were you, now you have to come to see it again sometime this week,” 

“No I couldn’t ask you to do that, I’m sure there are others that would love the seats, aren’t they worth thousands of dollars? My best friend would kill me if I saw it twice when she’s never gotten to see it,” 

“Then I’ll make you come see the rehearsals of some of the songs, that way you can just sit and watch, draw, and be mesmerized by the genius that is Hamilton like you should,” Lin declares.

“You’re not going to let me say no are you?”

“Course not, gotta involve my soulmate in things I do, maybe you could share more lawyer stories with me?” he asks.

“I might be able to do that, but you’d have to get me drinking before I spill that kind of tea on past trials I’ve done,”

“Then it’ll be our second date,” Lin says determined to spend as much time with her as he could, he really wished she didn’t have to leave, all he had was six more days with her. 

“So this was a date? You move fast Mr.Miranda,” (Y/n) says a bit flirtatiously.

“Can you blame me? I’ve got a pretty interesting soulmate and not a lot of time to be in the same area as them, so I’m going to spend every moment I can with you, to get to know you and understand you.” 

“Well then, t minus 6 days Mr. Miranda, but I doubt that you’ll convince me to stay, I have things I have to get done,” 

“Maybe I can convince you, maybe not right away, but by the end of the week I’ll have you more than willing to want to move all the way here,” Lin says moving to grab her hand kissing it as they had made it to (Y/n)’s hotel. 

“We’ll see Mr. Miranda, thank you for such an amazing night, I’ll see you later,” (Y/n) says her cheeks heating up by Lin’s kiss on her hand.


	8. Six Days To Go: Operation Get (Y/n) Drawing

**Lin** : Rehearsals are starting soon, pleeeeease come???

 **(Y/n)** : Wait you were serious about it? I thought you were joking?

 **Lin** : No I am serious, please? There are donuts and bagels and other stuff, plus everyone wants to meet you

 **(Y/n)** : Fine, but I can’t stay long, I do have to respond to emails and stuff,.

 **Lin:** Yes! See you sooooon!

“Gosh he is such a dork…” (Y/n) mumbles to herself as she gathers her things shoving them into her bag. She stopped when she moved to grab her Sketchbook and bit her lip. “Okay…he’s right about wanting to draw…I guess you’re coming with me too Mr. Sketchbook,” she murmurs shoving it into her bag.

Thankfully the street seemed rather clear of fans and with a quick nod and showing her ID she was let in through the stage door. Sending Lin a text letting him know she was there before she glanced around she tried and failed to go the same route taken the day before to Lin’s dressing room. But she ended up lost and jumped in fright when someone grabbed her arm.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you! Uh Lin said you were here, and the guy at the door said he let you in, but then Lin started panicking thinking you were lost,” Anthony explains.

(Y/n) sighs in relief, “Thank you…and I may be a tad bit lost? You’d think this place wasn’t so…maze-like but it is,”

“Oh yeah I get it, now shall I show you where your soulmate is?” Anthony jokes.

“Please…though I’m still hesitant in this whole ordeal…” she murmurs as he leads her. The second Lin spotted her he was at her side, promptly shoving Anthony away and hugging (Y/n) who froze a bit, not having expected that sort of affection only a day into knowing each other.

“Hey, you made it, I’m sorry you got lost…probably should have had you wait at the door rather than try to find me,” Lin says sheepishly.

“Yeah, might have made it easier, I’m never going to know my way around here, you’re going to have to find me each time at this rate. I’m one to get lost really easily,” (Y/n) says sheepishly.

“Well that works, I’m really great at directions,” Lin jokes as he leads her to where the stage was. “Okay you can just hang out here, or in the seats down there-“

“I’ll stick to the seats, makes it easier to draw when I’m farther away,” (Y/n) interrupts him, “I mean…if that’s okay? I still want to draw…”

“Yeah! You can draw, that’d be great,” Lin says his grin widening, “We’re just running through a few of the Act 1 songs today, so,”

“Don’t worry about me, go do your thing, pretend I’m not here,” (Y/n) tells him, moving to gently squeeze his hand before pulling away to go sit down.

Of course, that was easier said than done, especially when Lin’s eyes would trail over to her as she sketched something, nearly missing a few cues he was supposed to do, which was unlike him. But eventually, he got back in the groove and rehearsals went fine.

(Y/n) clearly was in the zone as she ironically was drawing Lin doing different stances as she watched him perform. And she was clearly just watching him, her eyes watched him sing and dance up on the stage with far more attention than she was last night. So much so she had at least two pages and started a third when she finally noticed the time, knowing she needed to leave.

When Lin saw (Y/n) getting up from her seat, clearly getting ready to leave and a panic look crossed his face.

“You’re leaving?” Lin blurts out as soon as the song finished, which made everyone glance at (Y/n) who gave an apologetic look.

“Yeah, I have to get these emails in, and my boss is expecting them in by 12 PST, meaning I’ve got three hours to condense an email with information on my case…sorry,” (Y/n) says sheepishly, fidgeting with all the eyes trained on her.

“Oh, right…you did say that. Well…what about I take you to lunch? There’s a place where you can do work and eat,”

“Oh that’s okay Lin, but I-“

“(Y/n) he’s asking you on a lunch date,” the Schuyler sisters all called out making her cheeks flush more.

“Oh…ohhh…then I suppose so, that would be nice,” (Y/n) says tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “But it can’t be more than an hour…these emails are really important.”

“Course, it won’t,” Lin says biting his lip and moving to help her back on stage waving to the cast, “I’m sorry, they’re nosy,”

“It’s okay…can’t say I’m used to being asked out…so I tend to brush it off?” (Y/n) says sheepishly as Lin’s arm wrapped around her.

“Well if we’ve only got limited time, then I want to spend every time I can with you, getting to know you. Speaking of that…can I see the drawings?” he asks her.

“Hmmm…nope” (Y/n) says popping the ‘p’ as she grins at him only to give in when he gave her this sad look. “You’ll have to buy me food first, then maybe I’ll let you see it.” she says tapping his nose, “Stop doing that pout look thing, it shouldn’t work but why is it?” she questions.

“No one can resist the Miranda-pout,” Lin says automatically.

“Then I am doomed,” (Y/n) jokes.


	9. Six Days To Go: Lunch Date and Drawings

“Okay, so let me see the drawings!” Lin says the second they started walking out.

“Lin, we just walked out, at least let us get food before I show you them,” (Y/n) says slightly embarrassed.

“Aww, I was hoping I could get it from you sooner than later,” he says with a pout making her snicker a bit.

“Yeah…stop pouting, it’s not going to work, I’ve got to stay strong” she states, holding her bag closer to herself as Lin glared at it.

“C’mon I want to see them!” 

“And you will, but we’ve got to get food first, or at least order food,” 

“…Fine, how about I order and you find a place to sit? Then you can show me the drawings,” Lin says making her nod with agreement.

“Nothing too spicy though okay? I can’t handle spicy…it’s my weakness,” she jokes.

“Darn…okay we’ll manage and work your spice tolerance up…just you wait on that,” 

“I’ll believe it when I can taste spicy without my tongue on fire and having to drink so much to get rid of the burning feeling,” (Y/n) jokes as Lin rolls his eyes.

The two-part and (Y/n) finds a more secluded spot for them to sit at. She pulls out her sketchbook and sighs a bit, she hoped they were decent, but she felt Lin might hate them at the same time.

“What was that sigh about?” Lin says, startling (Y/n) who had been lost in her thoughts.

“Oh…uh nothing!” she stutters her face flushing a bit.

Lin glances over and his mouth practically falls open, “Holy shit these are fucking amazing!” he says finally catching the drawings. “Are you sure you’re not a professional artist? Like how were you able to do these so quick with us moving around all like that?”

“I er…I sort of have an Eidetic memory…meaning usually with one look I can remember something, at least when it comes to images, it’s usually why I people watch, gives me tons of things to draw,” 

“These are incredible, you’ve got me mid-laugh during My Shot…and the cast around me…shit this is incredible…” Lin breathes out, clearly impressed.

(Y/n)’s cheeks flush, “It’s really just a hobby though-“ 

“A hobby that should be a job, (Y/n) are you sure you don’t want to do art professionally?” Lin asks glancing up from a picture she drew of the airport of someone with a guide dog. 

“Oh I’m not that good, I probably am a better attorney than an artist…”

“I disagree, hey would you be willing to do some artwork or well coloring sheets that are this detailed?” 

“I mean, I guess I could…but usually coloring sheets are just simple lines, they’re never really complex…oh you want ones of the cast…I mean sure I guess, I don’t think I could get it done in a week though,” 

“What if you came to the rehearsals and the shows at night?” Lin suggests, he really was scrambling to do anything to get her to stay close by him.

“I mean I guess I could…I do still want to explore the city though…I’ve got a week Lin,” (Y/n) points out.

“And you said if I could convince you to stay you would, couldn’t this be a reason,” 

“Now wait a minute, that’s not fair, and no it isn’t. Yes, I love doing my art, as a hobby though…and only a hobby. Don’t try offering me a job just to keep me here Lin. I am an Attorney first, the only way would be to get my firm to move me out here, but I’ve actually tried a few times and they’ve said no-“

“Maybe I can convince them!” 

“No, Lin. Look I appreciate it, but I want to earn my spot here in New York, and while it’s nice to know you’d do this for me, it doesn’t feel fair…I’m sorry,”

Lin seemed to shrink a bit, he was trying so hard to get her to stay that he forgot that she had to be the one to choose to stay. “Okay, I’m sorry, I just don’t want to lose you so quickly after finding you.”

“And I don’t either, and you’re not, we’ll still text and face time or Skype or whatever, but I’m not really ready to dive head-first into a new relationship and move across the whole country,”

“But you’d be open if I can convince you by the end of the week?” he asks hopefully once again.

“…I might be more open to it, but not if you’re going to try meddling in my job and trying to push me to move here.”  
“But I have a shot at getting you to move?”

“Yes, you have a shot at getting me to move…” (Y/n) says with a small sigh, “I really do want to get to know you, but I just don’t see how a week can make me change my mind,” 

“All I’ve got to do is get you to fall for me, and Date number 2 is working well,”

“Right, last night ice cream was the first one….I’m warming up to the idea, but falling is a long way away,” (Y/n) muses just as their food came.


End file.
